The present invention relates generally to the field of communications networks, and, in particular, to a power regulating method and apparatus useable by a communications network transceiver for regulating power consumption of the transceiver.
Ethernet is a widely used technology in local area networks (LAN) and other computer network. The institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) published the 802.3 standard to support the development of communications systems using Ethernet technology. The IEEE 802.3 standard, commonly referred to as 802.3 CSMA/CD or the Ethernet standard, has also been adopted by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO), making the IEEE 802.3 standard a worldwide standard.
Computers connected to an Ethernet LAN typically require an Ethernet transceiver to transmit and receive signals between a computer and the network. The transceiver is typically part of a network interface card (NIC) such as a PCMCIA/Cardbus card or is coupled to the computer processor. Ethernet transceivers typically draw current from the computer's power supply during operation. As Ethernet transceivers generally consume a substantial amount of electrical energy, a problem is encountered with Ethernet transceivers when used in conjunction with portable or laptop computers. When users transport their portable computers, users typically do not remove their network interface card. Therefore, when a user is operating the portable computer, the Ethernet transceiver will typically continuously check for a signal from the network, drawing power from the battery, unnecessarily shortening the life of the battery, and, thereby, shortening the amount of time a user may operate their portable computer without replacing or replenishing their battery. Alternatively, when a user is remotely connected to an Ethernet network, long periods of time may pass when the NIC is inactive and not transmitting or receiving signals from the network. During this time, the Ethernet transceiver unnecessarily draws power from the battery, again shortening the life of the battery and user operation time.
Others have attempted to solve these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,494, issued to Foster, discloses a driver including an algorithm for reducing power consumption when a computer is physically disconnected from a network. The invention in Foster, however, has many shortcomings. The driver of Foster is purely software driven and, therefore, is slower in response to network signals. Additionally, the driver in Foster is not universally adaptable but must be designed for the particular network interface card that is being used. Additionally, the transceiver being used must have specific hardware to support the driver that is not standard on transceivers.
Therefore, a need exists for a device that solves the above discussed problems associated with communication and power consumption of Ethernet transceivers. The present invention provides a solution to the above problems.